


Hunting Ghosts

by ReidsFangirl18



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Death Note (Anime & Manga), Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Fear, Fear of Death, Fear of Discovery, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, Other, Separate Childhoods, Serial Killers, Suspense, Suspension Of Disbelief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidsFangirl18/pseuds/ReidsFangirl18
Summary: In response to the deaths of the 12 FBI agents sent to Japan to support the Kira investigation, the FBI launches a top-secret investigation of their own using the agents of the BAU. To combat Kira's killing powers, based on what little information they have, they take several unusual precautions which amount to keeping them and their investigation completely off the official record. To accomplish that, the BAU puts their trust in one Izaya Orihara and creates a base of operations in Ikebukuro. This brings together Dr. Spencer Reid and Dr. Shinra Kishitani, who, incidentally, are half-brothers. Though separated by an ocean, the brothers have always maintained their relationship, though keeping each other at arm's length for their own continued safety. When forced together to confront not one, but two common enemies in Kira and the mysterious "Slasher" of Ikebukuro, will they find that the distance they've kept was the way to go? Or are they stronger together?





	1. Sent Abroad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/gifts).



Chapter 1: Sent Abroad

 

 

 

The FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit was an elite team specializing in psychological profiling. The unit was based out of FBI Headquarters in Quantico Virginia and consisted of eight members. Team leader, Emily Prentiss, agents David Rossi, Matthew Simmons, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Alex Blake, and Dr. Spencer Reid, along with their technical analyst Penelope Garcia. The team frequently handled cases of serial murder across the United States, but never before had they been sent out of the country. Until recently that had been the job of a separate unit which had since been decommissioned and dismantled.

 

 

 

On this particular morning, the team had been called in a whole two hours earlier than normal. Emily Prentiss had been called in for an emergency meeting with the director two hours before that and had been in her office ever since that meeting ended. She was busily making certain emergency preparations with Garcia’s help, while they waited for the others to arrive. There were thirteen case files sitting on the desk between them.

 

 

 

“This is really happening?” Garcia asked, standing there with a tense, pensive expression on her pale face and tears of concern forming in her large blue eyes.

 

 

 

“Yes, and because we can’t assume we can trust the security of the networks over there, you’re coming with us to keep us connected but off of their radar,” Prentiss replied.

 

 

 

“Yes, I know, and as for that…other thing… we talked about, fret not, it’s all set up. All you have to do is say the word and I’ll have it replace everything there would be for this bastard to find. I even found a way to fake the metadata to make it look like this stuff has been in the system exactly as is all along.”

 

 

 

“Perfect. Thank you.” Emily replied gratefully.

 

 

 

“Are you kidding? I’m not gonna let my family cross an ocean to hunt some psycho with some weird, unknown way of killing people without a little protection. If a rock solid set of aliases can shield you all from this maniac then I’m more than happy to do that.” Garcia told her with a mix of pride and worry in her voice as she left the office. Her blonde curls bounced with each step of her heavy, platform heels.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Twenty minutes later, the entire unit was gathered in a small conference room, sitting at a roundtable. The other six field agents glanced at each other nervously, not daring to wonder aloud why they’d been called in so early, or why their boss had been so uncharacteristically cryptic about it.

 

 

 

“Morning guys, sorry about the early wake-up call but we have an especially long flight ahead of us. In the last few months, literally hundreds of criminals all over the world have dropped dead of heart attacks. The worldwide law enforcement community knew that they had a serious problem on their hands so they sent in L. L is a genius detective and one of the best-untrained profilers ever known. He’s taken on some of the most difficult cases ever and solved them all. This one is different.”

 

 

 

“How so?” Morgan asked.

 

 

 

“Well for starters, L knew from the beginning that even he would need help on this one, but that’s not nearly as easy as it sounds. L’s work combined with the fact that he only ever works alone has made him an extremely paranoid personality. He figured out that Kira, as people are calling this unsub, is hiding in Japan, and asked for the cooperation of the Japanese National Police, but he doesn’t trust them. L doesn’t trust anyone really.”

 

 

 

“It would be hard for someone like that to work with others under the kind of life and death conditions an investigation of this magnitude would create.” Dr. Reid commented.

 

 

 

“Exactly, which is why two weeks ago, twelve FBI agents out of the Bureau’s international division went to Japan to investigate L’s suspicion that Kira might be connected to the Japanese police. One of them brought his fiancé, a former agent named Naomi Misora, she used to be part of Andi Swan’s unit before she resigned so she could start a family. Now they’re all dead, the twelve agents all suffered fatal and inexplicable heart attacks at exactly the same time, and Miss Misora apparently committed suicide the day after her fiancé’s murder.”

 

 

 

“Well, the twelve agents all having heart attacks at once like that reeks of the unsub’s doing, but as for Miss Misora, I just don’t know,” Rossi added.

 

 

 

“Anyone in her situation would be at least a little depressed, but having been an agent, one would think that she’d want to bring the unsub to justice, not just give up and end it all,” Reid said.

 

 

 

“Exactly, the twelve are obvious murders given what we know about this ‘Kira’ and the suicide is suspicious at best. That’s why the Bureau had officially withdrawn their support from L’s investigation and is launching their own, with us at the helm. We’re going to Japan, to determine whether these thirteen latest victims were indeed Kira’s victims and if so, catch him.”

 

 

 

“Ok but, we still don’t know how Kira is able to do what he does, no one does, how do we avoid meeting the same fate as the original twelve agents?” Matt Simmons, the team’s newest member asked.

 

 

 

The others, suddenly hit by the ramifications of what he’d just brought to their attention, shot nervous glances at each other around the table, everyone that is, except for Prentiss and Garcia.

 

 

 

“Em and I already took care of that,” Garcia replied, passing each of them a sealed manila envelope.

 

 

 

“From what little we’ve been able to determine, at the very least Kira needs to know the face and real name of his victims. That is why while we’re over there we’ll be working under assumed identities. In the envelopes Garcia just gave you, are your new, temporary credentials, with your current file photos but the names that go with your covers. This way, we can still conduct the investigation, show our credentials when necessary, and still protect our real identities.”

 

 

 

Reid, who at twenty-eight was the youngest of the group, gave a silent sigh of relief. It wasn’t Kira that scared him, he had a secret unknown to the rest of the team, unknown to anyone, which was that he had a half-brother three years his junior. A half-brother who, since they were very young had lived in Japan with his father, who had easily won full custody because of the affair that had resulted in his son's existence, and their mother’s mental instability. His brother had visited them on his school holidays when they were young but Reid hadn’t actually seen him in several years now. If this unsub had managed to discover that one of the original twelve agents had brought his fiancé to Japan with him, it only made sense that it wouldn’t take long to find his little brother if they showed up in Japan using their real credentials. Despite the geographic distance and cultural differences, he loved his brother and they’d always kept in, consistent, though sparse, contact. Reid knew that the further away from this he could keep him, the safer he would be.

 

 

 

“One question Emily…” Jennifer Jareau began. The small-framed, blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman who had only recently made the transition to field agent and was affectionally known as JJ by the rest of the group. “Won’t most of us stand out in Japan like sore thumbs?” She asked.

 

 

 

“To an extent. That is why we’ve made certain arrangements that we wouldn’t ordinarily make. Instead of Hotel rooms, we’ve rented out an entire apartment complex in Ikebukuro, which is an area within the greater Tokyo area where foreigners like us will attract less unwanted attention. Also, because it is imperative that our investigation is kept a secret from L, instead of having a liaison among the Japanese police, for this case our liaison will be a private information broker by the name of Izaya Orihara. His job will be to help us remain off the radar of the local authorities as well as get the kinds of information that we won’t find in any kind of official record.”


	2. Shinra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinra learns of the BAU's (and his brother's) imminent arrival and finds himself worrying over the dangers involved.

Chapter 2: Shinra

 

Meanwhile, it was just after seven o’clock in the evening in Ikebukuro when Dr. Shinra Kishitani noticed a half dozen moving vans parked outside the apartment building next door to his own.

 

“Hey, Celty, come look at this! Something’s going on next door.”

 

“What do you mean?” Celty asked, joining her fiancé on the balcony. “That building has been completely empty for a while. I guess they finally found people willing to rent it out.”

 

“All at the same time though?” He asked. “Don’t you think it’s a little unusual to have so many new tenants moving in at once?”

 

“Well maybe, but…” Before Celty could finish her response, they heard someone ringing their doorbell.

 

“I’ll get it,” Shinra replied, rushing out into the alcove where their access elevator was. He pushed the button on the speaker. “Hello?”

 

“Why Shinra, it’s been too long,” came a familiar oily voice.

 

He sighed. “What do you want Izaiya?”

 

“Why Shinra, my old friend, you wound me. I come here bearing gifts, in the form of,” he paused, “information.”

 

Somehow Shinra doubted it was that simple or that selfless on Izaya’s part. They’d known each other since grade school and it never had been before. Why should he think for a minute that Izaya had suddenly changed now? Despite this, he was intrigued, so he let him up anyway.

 

A moment later a twenty-four-year-old with a thin build, short black hair, a prideful, serpent-like grin, and narrowed beady eyes showed up wearing black skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved T-Shirt, and a large winter coat with a broken zipper and lined with faux, off-white, fur stepped off the elevator into the alcove.

 

“Good evening my dear doctor…”

 

“Izaya, you said you had information for us. What is it? You’d better not just be here to screw with us or give Celty another transporting job.”

 

“Now, would I come all the way here just for that? I don’t suppose you’ve seen the moving trucks next door…”

 

“Of course we have. So, we’re getting some new neighbors, what about it?”

 

“These aren’t just any new neighbors.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“There are eight of them in all, and they’ll only be here temporarily. In answer to your next question, I really don’t know exactly how long. I suppose it depends on how long it takes them to get the job done.”

 

“What do you mean? What job?”

 

“Have you heard of the mysterious Kira?”

 

“You mean the mass murderer who seems to only go after criminals? Both those already in prison and those wanted by police? Of course, I have, who hasn’t?”

 

“Well here’s a little secret. A private investigator working the case began to suspect that Kira might be someone connected to the Japanese police. So he arranged for the FBI to investigate everyone on the police task force and the people closest to them. Now all of those agents are dead. So the FBI is launching a top-secret investigation of their own into the deaths of those agents. So now a new team, consisting of eight agents is being sent in.”

 

Alarmed by the possible ramifications of what Izaya was telling him, Shinra took a step back, trying and failing to maintain the outward appearance of composure and detachment.

 

“Hit a nerve there, didn’t I, O weird and smart one? Oh, that’s right… didn’t your older brother become an FBI agent? Well, I don’t know if he’ll be among them or not. All I can tell you is the name of the unit. Apparently, it’s a team of profilers known as the Behavioral Analysis Unit.”

 

There it was, Shinra’s worst fears confirmed, and no matter what Izaya said, chances were pretty good that he knew very well that Spencer was one of them. That was his way, to drop bombshells he knew would throw people then watch them squirm from a safe distance.

 

“When?”

 

“Well, apparently they just left and it’s a fourteen-hour flight so I’m guessing sometime after nine-AM tomorrow. Whelp, my work here is done! Have a nice evening doc’” He replied. Then he left without another word.

 

Shinra went back into the main living area of his apartment, sat on the sofa with his elbows on his knees and his thumbs rubbing his temples as he stared at the floor. Of all the times for him to finally come to Japan, between Kira and the slasher, Shinra had a bad feeling about this.

 

Celty sat down beside him with her helmet off and her headless form fully visible, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “What did Izaya say that’s got you so upset? Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

“He’s coming here.” He said flatly. “My brother.”

 

“I didn’t realize you had a brother….”

 

“We never lived together, or anywhere near each other for that matter. Do you remember when I was still in school and I’d disappear during my breaks only to show up again the day before classes resumed?”

 

“Yeah, I knew you went to visit relatives, but I never knew which ones.”

 

“My mom and my brother. My mom was an American literature professor. When my father was visiting the US as a medical student, she was separating from her husband and they had a thing.”

 

“A thing?” Celty asked. “A thing that resulted in _you_ I’m guessing.”

 

“That’s right. Given what kind of person my dad is, it’s hard to imagine that it was genuinely romantic on his side, though it might have been on hers. At any rate, shortly before I was born and my father was due to return to Japan, they broke it off and Mom’s real husband welcomed her back with open arms. After I was born, my Dad sued for custody of me, so he could bring me back to Japan with him and raise me himself. The courts in America agreed, which is rare, usually, they would favor the mother.”

 

“So why didn’t they?”

 

“Because Mom is mentally unstable.” He said.

 

“Ok, I just have one question. Have these people met Shinjo?” Celty asked.

 

“I agree with you. I’ll be the first to admit that my dad is a perverted, narcissistic asshole with very little, if anything, resembling an internal moral compass. Unfortunately for me, there’s no record of that being the case. Mom’s situation, on the other hand, was a little different. She was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia when she was a twenty-one-year-old university student. The fact is she could barely take care of herself and my big brother. I guess they decided that throwing another child onto the pile of things she had to deal with was just too much. Luckily she did retain visitation rights, so every summer and winter break Dad was forced to put me on a plane to Las Vegas Nevada to spend time with my mom and my brother.”   

 

“But this will be his first time coming to Japan.”

 

“As far as I know. Eventually, about six years ago when I was nineteen and he was twenty-two, he joined the FBI. At that point, partly because of the unit he was assigned to and the type of criminals they hunt down, it was decided that it was best for both of us if we kept a little more distance from each other. Since then, we’ve written to each other twice a month and called each other on holidays, but I haven’t been back to the states, and he hasn’t been here.”

 

“So what’s he doing here now?” She asked.

 

“He and his team have been assigned to investigate that guy who’s been killing all those criminals lately. Apparently, a different set of agents were already here supporting the Japanese investigation but all of them have been killed. In response, it looks like the US is sending more agents to Japan. This time, it’s his unit. They’ll be here tomorrow.”

 

“But why wouldn’t you be happy about this?”

 

“Well, for one thing, we know for sure now that this ‘Kira’, whoever they are will go after anyone they deem to be a threat to them. That puts my brother and his friends at the top of the hitlist. For another, there’s also the slasher to worry about. I know all of that guy’s victims have survived so far but that still doesn’t guarantee that a run in with them wouldn’t turn out badly. So, not only is he walking into a situation that’s probably more dangerous than either of us are aware of, but I won’t be able to be much help because knowing him he’ll just push me away.”


End file.
